


Ultra Magni of the past (Minimegs Week Day 3 & 4)

by PolkaDot_BowTie



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Post-War, Violence, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:20:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20267677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PolkaDot_BowTie/pseuds/PolkaDot_BowTie
Summary: Megatron is finding it difficult to see Ultra Magnus (before he finds out about Minimus) because of something he did to Magnus in the past...Happy Minimegs Week 2019!





	Ultra Magni of the past (Minimegs Week Day 3 & 4)

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't my best work but I still think it was okay, hope you enjoy!

It was hard. 

Watching Ultra Magnus, one of the Autobots' strongest warriors, waltz around the ship as if he didn't remember what Megatron had done all of those moons ago... 

When the war was at it's apex, the world seemed empty and hollow. The Decepticons were low on Autobot Intel as all spies had been caught and they were very discrete on leaving base. He vividly remembered sat on his throne, plotting with Star Scream when he was randomly comm'd by Soundwave. Now this was rather out of the ordinary as Soundwave would just come and find him and tell him, but when the message popped up and said, 'Come to the courtyard, it's urgent.' He went down immediately.

He didn't really know what he was expecting, but when he walked into his courtyard and saw Ultra Magnus struggling against his troops, he was thoroughly suprised.   
"Well done, Soundwave! Bring him into the containment chamber, and squeeze as much info out of him as you can, even if it means getting... creative." He sneered, grabbing Magnus' helm and pulling it to face him, giving his most devious grin.

He remembered giving Soundwave a whip to determine that Magnus would talk. He remembered recharging the best he ever had when he could here Magnus screaming and yelling for it to stop. He remembered the shocked look on Optimus' faceplates when he requested a deal. He remembered Ultra Magnus pleading for Optimus to not take the deal, he wasn't worth it and watching him break down in front of all of his comrads. Watching Magnus cry on the floor in front of him, begging to be released was one of the best moments of the war for him. Whip, scream, whip, yell, whip, "I'LL TELL, I'LL TELL!!" It was a proud moment for Decepticons.

But now the war is over. He lost, his ultimate goal impossible to reach and only now, after halving his own species population, did he realise this. Now he was stationed on a ship with Ultra Magnus, the same bot that broke down crying in front of him, working as his Second-in-command. It was awkward, but apparently Magnus had no idea. He pretended not to know or understand when he repeatedly apologised.   
Not like an apology could fix all this, everything he had done in the last 4 million years...   
He didn't deserve to be forgiven, and he knew this.   
He still couldn't comprehend why Magnus didn't know though.

**Author's Note:**

> Then followed by #32 of MTMTE  
Hi, hope you enjoyed! Follow me on Tumblr: Ultramagnass  
Happy Minimegs Week 2019!


End file.
